


What's Wrong?

by FirePigeon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, i was half asleep, nickel back song indused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePigeon/pseuds/FirePigeon
Summary: Based on a nickel back songEdit: I wrote this when I had no skill





	What's Wrong?

Human AU, Triggers at the bottom

March 23rd

The neighbor's dog barking told Patton that the paper boy had been by. Putting his mug of coffee down on the table, he made his way outside to collect the mail and paper. With the paper from the step and the mail from the mailbox in his hands he made his way back into the house and sat down at the kitchen table.

The house was an eerie quiet as Roman looked up at his love. His calm expression melted away as soon as the salty hot tears start streaming down his love's face.

Patton threw the newspaper down the table, knocking over his coffee. The coffee spilled on to the floor in a rather large puddle. "Patton? Patton, are you okay? What's wrong?" Roman placed a hand on his lower back but Patton didn't respond.

Running a hand through his hair Patton decided he needed to go to one of his friend's house, he didn't want to be here anymore. He quickly started shoving his runners on, accidentally stepping in the coffee as he put on the second shoe. "Pat, Dear, talk to me!"

Roman tried to gets his boyfriends attention but it didn't work. He didn't notice that he also stepped in the coffee. Patton grabbed the cars keys off the table and opened the door.

The sudden burst of wind form the window reminded Patton that he yet to lock it. As he moved across the room to do so, Roman stood in the doorway attempting to block the way. One glance at the window, at the rough wind and the pouring rain said today was a bad day for driving.

"Patton, please stop." Roman begged as he started towards the door as. When it was clear he was just going to shove past Roman, Roman moved out of the way. "At least let me go with you," he tried to no avail.

Roman followed him out of the building and right to the car. There was only one trail of wet footprints behind them. "Patton, stop."

He didn't listen and instead he got into the driver's seat and close the door without even acknowledging Romans existence. He put the car into drive and start driving away as Romans scream for him to stop behind him.

Roman Panicked just started running after the vehicle, no one on the street even batted an eye at the crazy guy running down the street screaming at some car. The car was faster than him obviously and eventually he lost track of it but Roman knew there were only a few places Patton would go this early.

The first and most likely, was Roman's brother's place. So he started a full-blown Sprint shortcut towards Virgil house. Down a different road, cross a busy street, straight through back alley and he came into another road just in time to see his boyfriend's car drive through the intersection and right past him.

He took off after the car, only a few minutes away from his brother's house now. He didn't understand why Patton was ignoring him today. What had he done?

He watched Patton get out of the car that was now pulled into Virgil's driveway, and followed him into the house without knocking. Virgil told Patton and Roman to stop knocking forever ago since they visited him so often.

"Virge?" Patton called out as he entered the kitchen only to see Virgil sitting at the table also crying while reading the paper.

"Virgil, what's wrong?" Roman rushed ahead of his boyfriend to his brother. "What's wrong guys?"

Virgil looked at Patton, who was standing in the doorway. He didn't so much as glance at Roman as he dropped the paper in the floor and flung himself into Pattons arms.

Roman reach down to grab the paper and put it on the table before going to his boys again but he froze up on seeing the print on the front page of the paper.

March 22nd

Shooting In The public Theater, one man killed, twelve injured.

And under the headline was Roman's picture.


End file.
